shadows_of_timefandomcom-20200213-history
The story so far...
The story so far, each session will be summarized into key bullet points. Main Characters: Fluffy (Alive) Kevin (Dead) Anton (Alive) Canus (Alive) Zuko (Alive) Session one Characters: Anton, Fluffy * Met each other in the Cat Pub and paws-ed for a drink * They went out on a mission to return Johnny the Cat home * Fought 2 bullywugs and giant rat * Learnt about an unhappy lynx so they went to save it via solving tests and racing a lion * Kevin joined the party Session Two Characters: Anton, Canus, Fluffy * Met Canus at the Cat Pub * Went out on a fetch quest * Found the griffin who gave them the job and was told where to go * Halfway through solving a puzzle, a red dragon kidnapped them, then released them. * Got to the center and found the 'black cat statue' the griffin wanted * Created a replica out of clay * Returned to the griffin, who knew it was fake, and destroyed it. * Nobody appeared and saved the team from being killed, as he gave the griffin the true statue. * As the team ran away, Anton tripped over and saw a patch of the sky turn black. Session Three Characters: Anton, Canus, Fluffy, Zuko * Met Zuko at the Cat Pub * Learnt it was the festival of the Black-Tongued Unicorn * Enjoyed some festival games * Nobody ruined their fun by reversing back time, and told them he needed their help. Session Four Characters: Anton, Canus, Fluffy, Zuko * Nobody took them back in time, but messed up, and the team had to fight 3 shadows. * They met the goddess of time, Chronos. * Was sent back in time by 2000 years * Went to the royal family's castle to find it empty. * Went to the prince's (Kylith) room to find him dead with his head chopped off * The king entered the room, possessed by a crown * Knocked off his crown, and Zuko + Canus narrowly escaped being possessed * Young princess saw the death of her father and brother * Maid started to stitch up the dogs (she's a necromancer) * Party left, and scared away villagers with illusion because they refused to leave * Made it to the forest, where a small barrier was cast to stop them in their tracks, * Racist villagers captured Canus and Zuko (who turned into a dog), and then Fluffy and Anton * The team escaped the prison Session Five Characters: Anton, Canus, Fluffy, Zuko * Team looked around the prison and found cages upon cages stuffed to the brim with elves * Didn't release elves, and one of the cages had a dead body in it. * A kenku learnt of them being there, but was halted in alerting others because he was terrified. * Team walked around the prison in circles, fooled by an illusion * Got out of illusion thanks to one stray dandelion * Found a robot Kevin * Found a future version of Fluffy with robotic legs and asked him lots of questions * Was told a previous version of Zuko had come through just a few minutes ago * This was the first time future Fluffy had seen the whole team together. * Team is now scared of the future and what will happen to them Session Six Characters: Anton, Fluffy, Canus, Zuko * Team finally stopped asking Fluffy questions, and found their way out of the prison * Was faced with a whole pack of eagle people, who were not too impressed that the group was from the future. * Kevin was slaughtered (RIP) * Polaris showed up to stop the fighting and helped to bury Kevin * The team went with Polaris (for now) and chilled for a bit * Met his wife, who was also not impressed we came from the future * Polaris told the gang to go beat a yeti and we would get Vita Powers